Akio Kuno
Akio Kuno, is a Shinigami, he is the Lieutenant of the , under Matsuo Asai. He is often regarded as a role model for most people to follow as. Appearance Akio has short spiky blond hair, which is facing down and only reaches up to his neck. On his back Akio has a large scar that doesn't look like he was harmed by a sword but something else. For apparel, Akio wears the typical Soul Reaper shikhauso with a regular sized kosode with some necklaces added on to them. Personality Akio has a leadership quallity and is very nice to others. Just like his Captain, he won't hesitate to kill his opponent. Besides this, Akio is very respectul towards his humorous captain and will help him with his needs. As they were both joint Lieutenants, Matsuo ordered Akio to call many people as he may be promoted to a high position. Despite being respectful, people seem to be cold towards him, thinking he is a kiss up. However, Akio doesn't really care. Usually, when not next to Matsuo or even when, he displays himself as carefree and feels as if there isn't any danger at all. If there is danger, Akio will rapidly come to what ever the danger is, forgetting the consequence. His favourite food is sushi and fish flavoured ramen. Plot World of the Living arc Akio is first seen in the lieutenant's meeting, settling for Kanjiro and Mashiro's test for lieutenant. Then, he is next seen by the simulation room, waiting for Matsuo Asai to come out the door. As he does, he is told by him to gather the other Shinigami captains. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Akio is then seen in the simulation room, watching Kanjiro fight Takiji. When Kanjiro had released his Bankai, he was awfully suprised as this, as he never knew that Kanjiro had a Bankai. With this, Akio was pretty sure that Mashiro had a Bankai which he knew to be sure. Generations Arc Waiting in the Simulation Room, Akio was getting very tired over the constant waiting for everyone else despite messaging them. When it was Kanjiro's second turn to fight along with his Captain, he was confused. Akio asked Matsuo why he chose Kanjiro again, but doesn't get an answer from him. Because of this, Akio thinks that his Captain has something in store for the other officers. As Matsuo stated there was a break between the whole battle of the Generations, everyone had rapidly left and Akio looked quite confused as everyone left really quicklyy. Matsuo laughs at this and agrees with Akio and states they could have something far important that needs their undivided attention. After everyone came back to the simulation room, Matsuo began to choose people. Then, he chose Akio. He started to make his way to the area and whispers could be heard talking about how he might be like Chojirou, who has a Bankai. In a instaneous moment Arrancars drop down near him. Akio states that these must Rojas's Fraccion. He then releases off his Shikai and clash swords with an Arrancar. This Arrancar keeps fiercly attacking him, but he easily dodges these attacks. Akio says he should chill, uses Aisu no Shibuki and causes the Arrancar to die. The others would back off seeing as Akio has killed of one of their subordinatesm. Akio utilises Senka and walks past an Arrancar, the ice starts to form and kill the Arrancar. Smiling, Akio uses Reitou Shiru and the ice ensare them all. He then used Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui to kill them all off. After the fight, he sheathes his sword and walks back to his place. Some of the unseated officers aren't even sure if he weaker or stronger than Chojirou, so this has left them to debate wheter. Akio questions why they need to watch him, he was just fufilling his orders. After the Dezimiert Falken attacked, Matsuo called of the Battle of Generations and ran towards Matsuo teling that he needs to chose who's going to rescue the two. Matsuo already knows this, he also needs to find out how to do that portal technique. Back in their barracks, Akio is training with Matsuo in a sword fight together, using sticks. Matsuo strikes down left, but Akio dodges it. Matsuo preaches towards him that to use good speed he shouldn't waste it. Akio nodded towards this, learning from what Matsuo had told him. After they both continue fighting. Dezimiert Falken Arc Akio is seen in the simulation room with other Lieutenants and he is seen fighting Ken Mahashi. As the fight starts, he seems to be losing badly to him as he knocked him on the floor about to use Nagareboshi, But he dodges it using Shunpo. As the fight with him and Akio tries to attack him but Ken is easily dodging with Shunpo. But Ken sends a punch towards him sending him on the floor. To combat this, Akio drops his Zanpakuto on the floor utilising one of his techniques. When Ken broke the ice, Akio stated that the shards will follow him, so no choice to but to stay, he let the ice touch him. Akio appears outside the portal, expecting his Captain. As he sees him, he asks about the mission, but Matsuo states that it was a failure as they could only get Mashiro's Zanpakuto but not Kanjiro's. Akio asked him what was he going to do and Matsuo thinks that Kanjiro would want to be sent to the Human World. Powers and Abillities Master Swrordsman: Taking into account who he fighters, wheter they have more Spiritual pressure that him, Akio is able to block of many attacks made by enemies and is able to quickly strike them anywhere. His reactions seem to much faster than people think. In dexterity cases, Akio is pretty good at this, so whenever he blocks an attack, he counter attakcs as fast as he can. Kido Master: Just like his Captain Akio is a non verbalist at Kidou, he does not need to say the name of the spell he wants to use he just has to think it. However, he needs to be able to concentrate at all lot of the spells. He is also able to send volleys of Byakuri in really quick moments. People tend to fear him when he uses Kidou and will attempt to dodge his attacks, so Akio decides not to use Kidou. Hakuda Practioneer: Akio doesn't usually fight using a Zanpakuto, but however he is quite profecient at this. This is shown when able to easily kick Marie Luz when she got him to drop his Zanpakuto on purpose. : Akio is able to fire Kidō from a far range and can a devestating effect. He is able to cause damage at nearly a Captain ranked Soul Reapers skill. He was even able to block off Marie Luz using a really good Bakudo attack. With Kido, Akio can say the spells without the chant, but only the incantation, making him a skilled user. : Akio is able to use Shunpo in different ways, he is able to strike an opponent using Shunpo and being able to use properly. Using Shunpo, he is able to use many skills and dodge many attacks, he even made his own Shunpo attack to dodge all lot attacks made by enemies. Senka (閃花,Flash Blossom): Akio can use this quite easily and is very skilled at it, he won't use it, unless he wants to. This move isn't really his favourite, but to him it's a basic way to kill of people. Erementarudisupensu '''(エレメンタルディスペンス, Elemental Dispense): Akio is able to use Shunpo and then leave out one of his Zanpakutō's elements behind. '''Enchanced Endurance: Praised because of he is able to last in fights for long and and can easily defeat his oppponents with such speed. He was even able to dodge many incomming arrows from Marie Luz and not actuallly tire out from the fight against her. Great Spirtiual Power: It is often debated wheter Akio is strong enough to take over Matsuo's place as Head Captain, but nonetheless, Akio gives out some subastantial reaitsu that is never taken to account by other Soul Reapers. Even Satu Matsuki didn't even tell who's reaitsu is it. Zanpakutō Suishō Yume(水晶夢, Crystal Dreams): In it's sealed form it is an average Katana, with a green handle. *'Shika'i: It's release command is "Awaken", the Zanpakutō takes the form of a overmass scythe. :: Shikai Special Ability: Akio's Shikai, is an ice type and is able to manipulate ice and use it as a form of an attack. :::: Aisu no Shibuki (Splash of Ice): Just like his Captains, everytime he strikes his sword, ice comes out. He is able to use this quite well. :::: Reitō Shīru (Frozen Seal): Akio puts his Zanpakutō aimed towards his opponent, he brings it to himself and then pushes it back and fires of an ice box and seals them inside. :::: Bōken o Toraberuzu(The Travels of the Adventurer, 冒険をトラベルズ): Akio drops his Zanpakuto towards the ground, then four pillars of ice arise from the ground, however, his sword comes back to him. Like his release command, it will trigger the ice to go towards the person. Even if the person breaks the ice, the shards will follow them. This move is really useful when Akio wants to easily stab someone, Despite this, is can be easily finished by fire or water related attacks. Battles and Events Category:1st Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Male